This disclosure relates to a headphone.
Headphones are typically located in, on or over the ears. One result is that outside sound is occluded. This has an effect on the wearer's ability to participate in conversations as well as the wearer's environmental/situational awareness. It is thus desirable at least in some situations to allow outside sounds to reach the ears of a person using headphones.
Headphones can be designed to sit off the ears so as to allow outside sounds to reach the wearer's ears. However, in such cases sounds produced by the headphones can become audible to others. When headphones are not located on or in the ears, it would be best to inhibit sounds produced by the headphones from being audible to others.